The present invention relates to systems for preventing infection from unsterile hypodermic needles or the like, and more particularly to a system for preventing needle stick or re-use of unsterile hypodermic needles or like items.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a system for converting an off-the-shelf syringe into a safety syringe for preventing accidental needle stick or infection. The preferred embodiment is configured to mount to an off-the-shelf syringe via threaded, snap on, adhesive, permanent, or other engagement to the collar of the syringe, wherein the device may include the needle with a hub for mounting to the syringe, or in an alternative embodiment, via barrel rings configured to mount about the barrel of the syringe.
The device is configured to convert the syringe into a safety syringe including a protective cover in longitudinal communication with the syringe needle, the protective cover configured to longitudinally envelope the base of the needle in a storage position, and engage and cap the needle tip in a protected configuration after the instrument has been utilized.
A housing is provided for enclosing a shaft longitudinally aligned with the barrel of the syringe so that its first end is in general communication with the protective cover, and its second end is configured to engage an activation button generally situated in the vicinity of the end of the syringe distal the needle, the housing further including a spring or the like for providing bias to urge the protective cap, via the shaft, from the base of the needle to cover the needle tip.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention teaches a one-piece, monolithic syringe body including the housing, while another alternative teaches a system without a spring bias, requiring manual manipulation of the shaft to urge the cap to the protective position.
Since the early 1980xe2x80x2s it has been recognized that instruments which come into contact with human tissue fluids can comprise biohazard, particularly when those instruments come into contact with HIV, hepatitis, and other tissue infected with contagion.
Further, it has been recognized that the sharing and re-usage of disposable needles has transmitted HIV among intravenous drug users.
Consequently, there has evolved a plethora of re-designs of existing hypodermic syringes and related devices, wherein there has been incorporated features to prevent infection and, in the case of disposable systems, reuse.
Often, the distraction surrounding a medical emergency or like situation may result in used syringes not being identified as being particularly contaminated. This could result in the re-use of the syringe by a medical professional and potential contamination resulting therefrom.
Additionally, if the syringe is not properly disposed of an addict may thereafter utilize it to administer illegal drugs to himself and others, spreading the virus, bacteria, disease, or anything else which may be present on the point and shaft of the hollow metal needle.
It is for this reason that an easily operated, consistent and tamper proof, syringe needle capping system is needed, so that the utilized needle may be automatically capped immediately after use, even in the heat of a medical emergency, without distraction and in a consistent and unfailing manner.
Patents of relevance include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,738 attempts to address the problem of inadvertent pricks, but lacks a solid locking means as the system would appear to be locked solely by spring force, which could be overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,267 addresses the problem of inadvertent pricks by covering the point of the needle, but activating it requires the operator to work in the area of the point of the needle, increasing the potential contamination risk simply to cover the needle. Further, the cover could be forced back exposing the needle, potentially causing a prick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,828, issued in 1988, teaches a xe2x80x9cSelf-capping Needle Assemblyxe2x80x9d, wherein in FIGS. 1, 2 and 6, there is contemplated a locking needle capping assembly utilizing biased blockage means, albeit distinguishable in operation and design from that contemplated by the present invention.
Namely, the activation system which must be manually lifted in the ""828 system is more cumbersome to operate with one hand and could actually encourage needle stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,371 attempts to address the problem of inadvertent pricks by covering the needle, but can be pushed out of the way if one desires to overcome the system, thereby preventing re-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,046, issued in 1991, discloses a xe2x80x9cNeedle Guard for Syringexe2x80x9d, wherein there is taught a side mounted apparatus for controlling the shield means, albeit completely distinguishable in form and operation from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,434, issued in 1989 describes an xe2x80x9cautomatic needle sheath for disposable syringexe2x80x9d wherein a needle capping assembly is disclosed (note FIG. xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d) offering biased blocking members to cover the needle. However, the ""434 patent fails to contemplate an efficient, inexpensive, and safe system as taught in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,830 addresses the problem of inadvertent pricks and reuse, but works only on pre-filled syringes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,818, issued Jan. 22, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,141, issued Feb. 5, 1991, also teaches single use syringes utilizing a type of safety capping assembly again distinguishable from the present invention, but nonetheless pertinent with respect to the generalized concept of a single use syringe system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,353 issued Jun. 25, 1991 teaches a xe2x80x9cmulti-chamber safety syringexe2x80x9d, contemplating a rather bulky, complicated, and expensive system for preventing needle stick, wherein there is taught essentially the incorporation of dual spring biased reciprocating pistons on opposing sides of the syringe to force forward a capping assembly.
As taught, the device of the ""353 patent may not only be considered impractical, but also does not teach a safe locking mechanism over the needle. In fact, as the capping system is apparently contemplated, the cap is not locked in place over the needle and may in fact slide out of the needle cap, if the cap is urged towards the base of the needle, exposing it. Therefore, if one were to bump or sit atop the cap, the cap could slide back, sticking and potentially infecting that person.
Patent 6213987 issued Apr. 10, 2001 teaches a xe2x80x9cShroud for a Used Hypodermic Syringe Needlexe2x80x9d wherein a longitudinally situated slide is mounted to a syringe via guide rails which in turn communicate with a front ring configured to fit a xe2x80x9ccoupling collarxe2x80x9d, a second ring configured to encompass the syringe barrel, and a rear tang which engages the syringe flange. Unlike the present invention, the ""987 patent relates to a specific xe2x80x9clocking means on said guide and said slide operable upon extension of the slide for locking the slide extended in place relative the guidexe2x80x9d.
Further, the ""987 device has a front hub which engages the syringe collar and the protective shroud does not appear to actually engage the needle tip; accordingly, the needle and hub (also called cannula hub) area are not supported so that even after the device has been engaged, the needle can still come loose separate from the syringe, which can cause a needle stick. Further many of the larger sized, and European syringes do not have a collar.
Finally, patents 5,215,534 and 5,312,372 to the present applicants teach a xe2x80x9cSafety Syringe Systemxe2x80x9d which may be implemented with an xe2x80x9coff-the-shelf plunger type syringexe2x80x9d (""372 Column 5, lines 15-16), as well as other needled devices, wherein there is shown mounted to the syringe a protective cover configured to xe2x80x9clongitudinally envelope the base of the needle in a storage position, and engage and cap the needle tip in a protected configuration after the instrument has been utilized; bias means associated with said protective cover . . . xe2x80x9d, and a xe2x80x9ccap locking hatchxe2x80x9d associated with said protective cover xe2x80x9cto form a barrier juxtaposed to the needle tip and said egress aperture of said protective cover upon said needle tip being withdrawn into said protective coverxe2x80x9d. The contents of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,372 and 5,215,534 patents, filed May 13, 1994 and Dec. 2, 1991 respectively, are incorporated into the present application by reference thereto.
There is no doubt that many patents on safety syringes have issued since the ""372 and ""534 Deharde patents were issued; nonetheless, most safety syringes on the market are still manually operated; i.e., the operator must grasp and pull or push the protective cover or sheath in place. Such operations does not provide the desired xe2x80x9cactivate and forgetxe2x80x9d operation of the above DeHarde patents and the present application, which adopts the earlier ""372 and ""534 patents for operations with a variety of off-the-shelf syringe configurations.
The present invention provides a safety syringe system which is effective in use, reliable in operation, inexpensive to implement, and adaptable to a variety of needle device configurations.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention provides a simple system for adapting an off-the-shelf syringe for push button actuation of a needle cap after use which may include one-way (at the cap) as well as redundant locking means, wherein locking is provided at the cap as well as well as a locking system in the initiating mechanism (similar to that taught in the DeHarde ""372 and ""534 patents). This is done in an easy, push-button system designed to be literally fool proof and tamper proof.
What distinguishes the present invention from the earlier DeHarde patents is the mounting mechanism to allow the system to be mounted to a variety of off-the-shelf needle devices, which may include syringes, IV cannulas, and other devices.
The present invention also teaches an activation tab configuration for initiation of the system which is believed to be more reliable and better suited for a system configured to convert an off-the-shelf syringe to a safety syringe.
The present invention also teaches a self-actuating safety syringe wherein the plunger mechanism of the syringe engages the activation tab to deploy the protective cover, providing an automatic shielding of the needle tip once the needle has left the patient""s body.
The preferred embodiment is configured to mount to an off-the-shelf syringe via threaded, snap, or permanent engagement to the mounting collar of the syringe, wherein the device may include the needle for mounting to the syringe, or in an alternative embodiment, via barrel rings configured to mount about the barrel of the syringe. This engagement at the cannula hub, coupled with the protective cover which actually engages the needle tip via the hatch when in the deployed position, actually reinforces the needle area to prevent needle breakaway after the protective cover has been deployed over the needle tip.
In the initiation mechanism, there is provided a spring biased push-button or activation tab and shaft arrangement, wherein the shaft moves longitudinally along its enveloping sleeve until it activates a one-way locking mechanism, while simultaneously biasing the protective cap along the needle until it covers the tip of the needle. Once the needle tip has been covered, the one-way locking mechanism in both the initiation mechanism and protective cover engage, preventing any subsequent needle stick or re-use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for preventing needle stick which incorporates protective cover locking means configured to be mounted to an off-the-shelf syringe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for preventing needle stick wherein there is included a activation tab initiating system incorporating a longitudinal migrating shaft and enveloping sheath for urging a protective cap along a needle, covering it.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for preventing needle stick, wherein there is implemented a protective sheath or cover for the needle which permanently locks in place once it slides over the tip of the needle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for converting a variety of configuration of needle device to prevent needle stick or the like, wherein there is provided a device configured to engage said needle device via the cannula hub, providing a sheath which automatically covers the needle tip upon actuation.